The Sound Of Falling In Love
by LetMeWalkTheEarthWithYou
Summary: Spencer R. & Emily P. / -He feels his heart hammering in his chest along with the music and faster with every move he makes, Emily still pressed against him. The sweet scent of violets hanging in the air between them, intoxicating. The next thing he knows his lips meet hers. And everything seems to stop. -/


**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

******AN: ********Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! And of course a big thank you goes to the amazing clairebare for beta reading!**

* * *

**The Sound Of Falling In Love**

**.**

**.**

"Come on Spencer, you need to smile," Emily tells him for the twentieth time that night. Her arms around his neck, trying her best to loosen him up. "It's not going to work if you look like you're being tortured."

If this morning someone had told Spencer Reid that he would end up dancing with Emily Prentiss in a nightclub at the end of the day, he would have laughed.

He doesn't feel like laughing now.

Emily gives him a smile as if to show him how to do it right and Spencer can't help but stare disbelievingly back at her.

The thing is - she does torture him_. _But in a way he never even dared to dream about.

_Well, he did dream about it but that was a whole different story to tell._

That black dress she wears is ridiculously short, too short to be called a dress in the first place. It covers barely anything and Spencer has a hard time not touching her bare skin. The way she leans closer everytime she moves to the music doesn't make it any easier.

Her long dark hair falls over her bare shoulders and in the flashing lights from the ceiling her eyes look even darker than usual. She looks stunning, more beautiful than ever.

"You really need to relax, Spencer."

She looks up at him with a reassuring smile on her cherry red lips and he wonders how it would feel to kiss her. How she'd taste.

Wait.

_What?_

"Come on, pretty boy," Morgan's voice calls to him over his earpiece. "You need to have some fun, or the unsub won't fall for it."

_Right._

The unsub.

The reason they're here, dressed up, pretending to be a couple.

_Why on earth does this guy need to have a murderous affection for dark haired woman dating young men?_

Of course Spencer already knows the reason, he wouldn't be Spencer Reid if he didn't, but right now he just wishes it would have been something else. Something that didn't put him in the position to play the bait.

_This just isn't fair._

"Come on Spencer, isn't there a nice girl you can think about? Just pretend I'm her."

_Seriously?_

Spencer can't help but stare again. Emily looks like she means it and the thought alone makes him even more insecure.

Has she looked in the mirror?

There was no need for him to think about someone else, this was exactly what he'd been dreaming about for a long, long time.

_That was the reason he couldn't do it._

He watches her lean closer, hears her say something and it takes him a while to get that she's talking to Morgan over the micro in her bracelet.

_Maybe she finally realized he's useless for undercover work,_ Spencer thinks. Especially for a task like that. He may be a genius but wearing strange designer clothes doesn't change him into a different person.

He feels her hair brush against his cheek when she shifts her head, still talking to Morgan.

Spencer tries to hear what she says, tries to understand what Morgan answers but suddenly all he can think about is the feeling of Emily's body against his. She's so close to him, the only thing separating them thin layers of clothing.

When Emily turns her head again, he catches the scent of violets and it makes his head spin._ Must be her shampoo,_ Spencer thinks and wonders why he never smelled it before. Realizes she's never been this close to him.

She starts talking again, her lips briefly brushing the skin on his neck. The sudden contact makes him shiver, his whole body trembling with an incredible need to touch her. And he knows he's screwed.

Before he can stop himself he has his arm around her waist and pulls her close against his chest. He's not sure which of them is more surprised by the sudden movement.

It's not her who sways them over the dance floor anymore, it's him, even though he has no idea what he's doing. The way she's moving against him, proof that he's doing good.

She stops talking to Morgan, looks up at him instead. Her dark eyes meet his. Mischief flashing in them, followed by a smile. Her lips so deliciously red he can't stop wondering how they would feel against his own.

He feels his heart hammering in his chest along with the music and faster with every move he makes, Emily still pressed against him. The sweet scent of violets hanging in the air between them, intoxicating.

The next thing he knows his lips meet hers. And everything seems to stop.

He feels her arms around his neck pull him closer to her, her fingers in his hair. Their lips already moving in perfect sync. His hands come to a rest on her hips as he shoves her backwards right though the dancing crowd until her back meets the wall.

He hoists her up in the air easily as if he'd done it a million times before. The truth is he's never done anything like that in his life.

He feels her slender legs wrap around his waist, pulling him toward her and right between her legs. Her lips never leaving his.

He tries to remember that this is just an act, just a way to catch their unsub. Tries to remember that it has to look real, but doesn't actually need to be real. But when her tongue meets his he's unable to stop himself from cupping her face with both hands, kissing her for all she's worth.

Kissing her like he never kissed a girl before.

It's rough and hungry and she tastes like ice cream and cherries. Smells like violets and the sun, like a sunny afternoon in the middle of June.

The people around them disappear, as well as Morgan's voice in his ear.

All that's left is Emily.

Her hands are everywhere, in his hair, against his neck and around his shoulders. Pulling him closer and closer and when a breathless moan escapes her lips he pins her even harder against the wall behind her.

Every sane thought gone from his mind.

_There goes the genius._

He's not sure who pulls away first. They're both trembling, panting for air. Her lips red and swollen, begging to be kissed again. Her dark eyes glistening in the blue light from above, full of longing and need and all he wants to do is ...

_NO!_

He makes an attempt to step back, but he's trapped between her and the dancing crowd behind. Emily's legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. His hands still tangled between the dark strands of her hair.

And the truth is he has no intention to move.

_Not really._

He knows he should let go, should get himself under control and out of this mess he's just gotten himself into. But there's not much he can do to hide the obvious effect her closeness has to his body. The fact that he enjoys this far too much.

He feels himself blush, unsure what to say or what to do. Aware that there is no going back from this.

_He'll never be able to look at her again._

"Okay guys, keep going I think we got him."

Spencer feels his eyes grow wide at Morgan's words.

_No, no way._

He looks back at Emily, tries to think of something to say but he can't come up with anything useful.

"Come one Reid! Prentiss! What's the problem now? You seemed pretty into it a moment ago."

It takes Spencer all his self control to not tear the damn thing out of his ear. Now even more aware of the fact that they're being watched. No only by an unsub and some strangers in a fancy nightclub, but by their team as well.

He thinks he hears Emily say something that sounds a lot like "_Screw it",_ before she grabs his shirt and pulls him back to her. Her lips crash against his, her fingers tug gently at his hair.

She pulls him so close, he's sure it must be impossible for her to breathe, but he can't stop himself from giving in to her. Her body calls out to him like a siren.

Waves of lust crash down on him, rolling over his head and taking him under. He can't stop himself from touching her, his hands finding a way down her back. His fingertips drawing circles on her flawless skin.

He feels her tremble, another moan escaping her lips and Spencer thinks he hears Morgan's voice again, but he can't concentrate on what he tells him. The way Emily grinds her body against his, makes everything else seem completely irrelevant.

And they're just supposed to play the bait tonight.

_Right?_

The first thing Spencer realizes is the tingling sensation in his stomach, the tingling feeling spreading everywhere. That sensation that reminds him that he has to stop.

_Now._

He tries to pull back, but to his own horror Emily won't let go.

"Please...don't...stop..." he hears her whimper between raging breaths, her lips brushing over his neck making him close his eyes and fall straight into oblivion.

There's no point to pretend it's just an act any longer, the way she's trembling and shaking in his arms the only proof he needs. And he's scared out of his mind, but his body tells him to keep going.

And just like that, he's lost, far beyond any rational thought. He gives in, desire taking over completely.

There are things burning inside of him, things he never knew he could feel. And it's she who makes him feel, makes him see, shows him something he never knew existed.

And he feels like he's flying, and floating and falling. Knows there's no way he'll be able to stop. And it seems to be exactly what she wants, too.

His lips find hers again, his tongue dancing with hers and he holds her so close it hurts and yet it's not nearly close enough.

They shatter together, tumbling over the edge with one last movement, one last kiss. His lips on hers, stifling both of their cries until there's no sound but the beating of their hearts.

He tries to catch his breath, his forehead resting against hers.

When he opens his eyes he finds her already looking at him, her dark brown eyes glowing with life and lust and hunger. And the only think that comes to his mind is that he wants to take her back to the hotel with him, lock the door and never leave the room again.

The sound of someone clearing his throat makes Spencer finally aware of his surroundings again.

He blinks and feels all color drain from his face when he turns around to find Morgan right behind him. He's standing there with his arms crossed, his brows raised, with a look Spencer is unable to read.

"Having fun?" Morgan asks and Spencer wishes he could disappear. Realizing just then that he has Emily still pinned against the wall. His hands still lingering on her body. Their cheeks flush, an unmistakable afterglow on both of their faces.

And Spencer finds himself unable to think of a single thing to say.

It's Emily who finds her voice first. All business like, sounding as casual as ever, like she just did some paperwork.

"Did you get him?"

Morgan nods. "Yeah, you two were pretty...convincing."

_Convincing,_ Spencer thinks. Wishing the ground would open and swallow him up.

"Are you two coming back to the hotel with the rest of us?" Morgan asks and Spencer tries to think of a way out of this without embarrassing himself any further.

"No," Emily answers with a shake of her head. "We deserve a drink first."

Morgan chuckles. "Alright, but don't stay up too late kids, Hotch wants us to leave first thing tomorrow morning." With that he disappears in the crowd.

When Spencer dares to look at Emily, he finds her eyes still on him. A hungry glow in her dark eyes and a smile on her lips that catches him by surprise. Makes him forget where he is all over again.

"Now, where were we?" she murmurs while she grabs his shirt and pulls him close.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**


End file.
